(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical module.
(ii) Related Art
Generally, an electronic device includes plural elements in many cases. For example, a copier includes an image inputting unit and an image outputting unit. In the copier, image data input from the image inputting unit is sent to the image outputting unit through an electrical cable to be printed on a printing medium such as a paper sheet.
In recent years, with development of high capability of an electronic device, a volume of transmission capacity between devices has been increased. In order to deal with the high capacity using a known parallel transmission method, a method of increasing the number of channels or a method of speeding up synchronous clock can be taken into consideration. However, an error caused due to skew between channels caused by a difference of a wiring length or a decrease in timing margin may easily occur. Accordingly, in order to solve this problem, a serial transmission method of transmitting data signals through one transmission path has become attracted.
However, since a transmission rate increases in the serial transmission method, it is difficult to embody signal transmission while maintaining good signal quality in an electrical cable by nature. As a technique for solving such a problem, a method of using an optical signal which can perform broadband signal transmission has been under examination.